1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, device, and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-205254 discloses an information terminal that enables a user to return from a basic operation screen, such as a standby screen or desktop (screen), to the previously displayed screen in an easy manner.
In this information terminal, a log storage unit stores, as a screen log in a database (DB), the information that indicates the started application program (AP) and the information that indicates the screen displayed by the AP on a display unit. A receiving unit receives a specific key input when the standby screen is displayed on the display unit. Furthermore, a display control unit starts up the AP that is indicated by the screen log, which is read from the DB when the key input is received, and, in accordance with the started AP, it controls the display unit so as to display the screen that is indicated by the screen log. Thus, a user is capable of easily returning (redisplaying) from the basic operation screen, such as a standby screen or a desktop screen, to the screen that is displayed before the previous termination of the AP.
Here, in the information terminal that is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-205254,the screen that can be redisplayed is limited to a screen that is stored as a screen log in the DB. Therefore, in the information terminal of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-205254, if a screen is to be started up which is other than the screen that is stored in the DB as a screen log, an operator needs to perform the following operation. Specifically, in this case, the operator needs to perform an operation to return from the redisplayed screen (the previous display screen) to the screen of the general menu and then performs an operation to select a desired menu item from the general menu.
In the information terminal of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-205254, only the previous display screen is the screen that can be redisplayed by only a single operation step, i.e., only performing an operation to input a specific key. In the information terminal of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-205254, if the screen other than the previous display screen is to be displayed, at least two operation steps need to be performed after the previous display screen is displayed, i.e., an operation step for returning the display to the screen of the general menu once, and an operation step for performing an operation again to select a desired menu item from the general menu. Thus, in the information terminal of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-205254, there is a problem in that, if the screen other than the previous display screen is to be displayed, the number of operation steps is increased.
Therefore, there is a need for an information processing system, device, and method that achieve a reduction of the number of operation steps required to display a desired screen.